Blood Red Feelings
by ChibiGlowKitteh
Summary: Sebastian hates Grell Sutcliff. Or so he thought. When Grell's life is endangered, and only a certain demon can help, Sebastian's true feelings towards the red reaper begin to show through.
1. That Reaper, Missing

Chapter One

Grell shivered, still pulling hopelessly at the rough, scratchy rope that bound his wrists together.

_'Trying to undo rope from behind you with leather gloves isn't easy,'_ Grell thought bitterly, rolling his eyes behind the silky blindfold that kept him from seeing his captor.

"So, my little red reaper has woken up?" The voice of his captor asked icily. Grell shifted uneasily and scootched as far back on the ground as he could until his back met the wall.

"Silent treatment, hm?" He chuckled. Had Grell been able to see the one who was holding him prisoner, he wouldn't have been so afraid, but being blind, he had absolutely no idea who or what he was up against, and had no idea where he was. All he knew was he was it was damn cold wherever he was being held and that he wasn't getting out of these ropes any time soon.

"Just please, don't hurt me…"

"Well, I'm certainly not going to hurt you anymore than I need to," Those words sent a tremor down Grell's spine.

_'…anymore than I need to... What the hell does that mean?'_ Grell thought in panic.

_'Please, just let someone know I'm gone and come find me.'_ Grell prayed, hoping that someone, anyone, would come to his rescue.

* * *

"Sebastian!" The shout of his young master made the butler look up from the pastry he was just finishing with swiping a slight amount of sweet icing across the top. Sebastian knew patience wasn't one of the Earl's strong points so he quickly grabbed the plate and started at a brisk walk down the hall to his master's study.

"Come in," Ciel called, knowing his butler was there without Sebastian even having to knock.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian stepped inside the door and bowed. He then set the small, beautifully decorated little cake on Ciel's desk.

"Good," Ciel said simply as he bit into it, spilling some icing sugar across his papers and Sebastian wiped it up.

"Well, I'm surprised that… thing hasn't paid us a visit yet. He usually stops by every day." Ciel commented, meaning Grell. Sebastian nodded, Ciel was right, it had been almost a week since Grell's past visit, and as much as he disliked the shinigami, he had to admit he was a little suspicious something had happened. Maybe even worried? Sebastian shook his head, he was glad the reaper had been 'missing' for the past while.

_'The most annoying being that could ever live…'_ He though in disgust as Ciel dismissed him. But that was only the beginning of his thoughts towards the reaper.

* * *

"Still not talking?" Grell held back a growl as his chin was tilted upwards. The man was so close to him he could feel and smell his breath, wreaking of cigarettes and alcohol. The hand then loosened it's grip and he yanked away,

"Stay away from me you creep!" He shouted, kicking his legs out and smirking slightly in success when he heard a yelp of pain and his foot connected with someone. BBut his victory was short lived as he let out a shaky gasp of pain when a sharp slap drew him back to his senses. Unsure what to do, Grell slumped against the wall, suddenly exhausted, he barely had any sleep in this place, too uncomfortable and cold to even think of trying to sleep. The only thing that kept him in spirits and entertained him throughout the long days was fantasizing about his beloved demon… Grell sighed and even let a smile grace his lips as he thought about if Sebastian came to his rescue, but he then laughed at himself quietly. He knew all too well Sebastian would never even think about saving him… The demon was too busy caring for his precious master. Grell shifted again, trying his best to get comfortable on the hard floor, before trying to replay the memories of what had happened before he was kidnapped, trying to remember his captor's face. But his mind was blank.

'Why… why me?'


	2. That Reaper, Lost

Chapter Two

Grell had it perfectly planned out. Every third afternoon… or, whenever, (Hey, it's hard to tell time when you can't see the clock!) Grell's captor would leave for about five minutes. That gave Grell five minutes to get free and get out. He smirked when he heard the click of the door shutting and flexed his hands. Sitting back on the fingertip of one glove, he pulled his hands back, slipping the glove off and wrestling out of his other glove. Finally able to get a good grip on the rope, he easily untied the knots. Turns out the guy didn't even know how to tie more than a few simple double knots. Ripping off the blindfold and replacing his gloves, he looked around, crawling around to find his glasses, hand outstretched to reach them. He'd had them on when he was dragged inside, only half conscious from being smacked on the head so hard, so they were there somewhere.

"Yeouch!" He yelped as he smacked head first into a solid object. A table, well, it was actually a barrel that served as a table, but still… finally! He was getting somewhere! Lifting up a hand, he felt around the smooth, flat surface until his hand came in to contact of the distinct, red glasses he adored so much. Placing them on the bridge of his nose, he was now able to see his surroundings. He was in a small, cellar like room with the paint cracking on all the walls and not a surface without cobwebs or dust collected there.

"Well, that explains the cold," Grell muttered to himself. Little had he known, his beloved chainsaw was laying only a few feet away where he had been sitting the whole time.

"Alright, let's go," He grinned, speaking to the inanimate object, bounding up the steps and rattling the door handle.

"Locked, tch, no matter," Revving his chainsaw, the door swung open in a few slashes and Grell hopped giddily out- right smack into someone.

"So, you have some brains after all," Grell stepped back in slight shock, but raised his chainsaw in defense at his attacker. The man certainly wasn't the best dressed. In shabby dress pants, fingerless gloves, a t-shirt, and an unzipped, ripped leather vest, with a bald, greasy head he looked exactly like a Detective Story criminal.

"Yes, and I certainly have wits~" Grell giggled, dancing out of the way as the man leapt at him, flailing to regain his balance.

"Oh~ what fun! Being cooped up is so boring, but then a dramatic fight scene to bring the curtain down on my departure!" Grell sang, dodging the man's fist again before swinging out his chainsaw and giving the man a soundly clunk on the head with the blunt side of the metal blade. His eyes nearly spun 360 degrees in his head before giving one last horrified look as Grell drove the chainsaw through his chest, the cinematic records flying from the wound nearly immediately.

"No!" He wheezed before crumpling to the ground, dead. Grell peered around, admiring the beautiful red that now surrounded wherever he was, the scene wasn't that nice, a small, old cabin, surrounded by forests and fields taken over by Heather and Dandelions. But he stopped when he realized something… where on the lord's earth was he? Grell Sutcliff was not one to panic, but when you were in the middle of nowhere with only your chainsaw, not a soul or other sign of civilization in sight, and have no idea where you are, it's not exactly easy to stay calm. The next thing Grell knew was he was running through the forest at top speed, trying to find someone, somewhere with people. Skidding to a stop, he looked around,

"Hello? Is there someone here that can help me!" He shouted, looking around, half crazed as if he was expecting someone to jump out magically from behind a tree and offer help. Grell raised his hands to his head, yanking the scarlet tresses nervously as he stared around. Oh… why didn't he ask where he was before he got rid of that man?

* * *

Ciel strode through the streets of London, Sebastian loyally by his side.

"Why did you ever get me into this?" Ciel asked, glaring at his butler. Sebastian looked down at his master.

"What kind of detective would you be if you didn't go after a missing person case? Even if it is Grell…" Sebastian corrected himself. What had Grell gotten himself into this time? Not that he was really surprised. The reaper usually got himself into trouble on a weekly basis.

"I suppose so, but really. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were concerned when we found out he was missing." Ciel looked at Sebastian again with a smirk and a sly look in that deep, sapphire blue eye. How Sebastian would have loved to slap that smirk off the kids face. After all, he was only there for one thing, Ciel's soul.

"Well, Young Master, I may not remotely care to the reaper, but I do want to assure safety to all those we know. And I mean everyone," Sebastian replied, finding the perfect comeback for the bra- Young Master's comment. Ciel huffed in slight annoyance at the demon before peering at each alley they passed.

"Well Sebas-" He cut off and looked around for the butler. How did he manage to lose a demon butler? He then sighed and turned around when he heard a cat purring.

"Soft…" Sebastian grinned, stroking a stray cat that he had managed to find in an alleyway.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted and Sebastian looked up from the little tri-colour, long haired cat he was snuggling. He wasted no time in giving the cat one last pat and returning to his master's side.

"Cats," Ciel spat, glaring at his butler again,

"I'm sorry, Young Master, I just-"

"I know! You love cats and you just can't help yourself! Just… try not to… never mind." Ciel growled. "Now, keep an eye out for anything," He muttered. Sebastian headed into a deeper alleyway than the rest and looked through the dark, amber eyes glinting. He bent down to see a black piece of long, silky cloth. It looked familiar. It was also curled and rumpled, like it had been scrunched in someone's hand or tied in a knot then untied. He picked it up and removed a white glove, running it through his fingers. That's when he realized.

It was from Grell.


	3. That Reaper, Injured

Chapter 3

"Find anything?" Ciel asked, still standing outside the alleyway.

"Yes, the ribbon from Grell's coat." Sebastian saw a slight flash of sadness pass Ciel's features as he remembered the coat being his aunt's old coat before the reaper murdered her and took it. Ciel closed his eyes against the voice ringing in his head.

'You do not deserve to wear the colour red…' Grell's voice, as he removed the coat from the corpse of his aunt, lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Young Master?" The voice of Sebastian brought Ciel back to reality and he opened his eyes, the one eye hidden by the black silk eye patch.

"Well?" Ciel asked,

"I think Grell's been kidnapped…"

* * *

After endless hours of wandering through the unending woods, Grell sat down on a nearby log, staring around. He fumbled with the end of the long red coat before noticing something.

"My ribbon… and I really liked it…" Grell frowned, "No matter, maybe someone will find it and know I'm missing." Beginning to perk up a bit, he stood up and dragged his chainsaw lazily behind him. A small, quiet rustle in the bushes to his right made him stop and look over, two large, watery, brown eyes stared back. Grell then smiled when he saw the snow flake speckled back of a young fawn, staying just as still as he was, watching him as it lay curled up in the foliage, waiting for it's mother.

'Waiting and hoping… just like me,' Grell thought, smiling once more before continuing on his way. He then grimaced when he thought of how much paperwork would be piled on his desk back at the office.

"Jeez, Will is probably ready to kill me," He muttered, casting his gaze to the sunny, blazing blue, summer sky, the sunlight peeking through gaps in the tree's. Had Grell not have been in such a situation, he would have actually just wanted to lie down on the soft grass and enjoy the peace of the lovely forest, but that wasn't going to happen.

"Maybe me and Sebby-chan can come here for a picnic on that day his master promised?" Grell asked himself, grinning as he thought of Sebastian and him sharing a picnic together.

* * *

"How, are we supposed to find a person that could be anywhere with just a ribbon?" Ciel asked irritably, Sebastian stared at the ribbon and ran the silk through his hands again.

"Search for finger prints, find someone who knows the person and get them to tell us where they live," Sebastian explained simply. Ciel nodded stiffly.

"We'll go to the Scotland Yard," Ciel turned and stalked away, Sebastian in tow.

"Yes! Jack Holden! H-he's gone to Dorset! J-just don't h-hurt me!" The man Sebastian had cornered trembled violently, seeing the knives glinting in the demons hand.

"Thank you. That is all we needed from one of his assistants…" Sebastian flashed a fake smile before whipping a knife at such speed, Ciel had no time to blink before the man slumped, the knife embedded in his neck.

"Well, as helpful as that was… how the hell do we get there?" Ciel asked.

"Well, we'd have to get to a train headed there."

"Well, find the train schedules then. I want to find that… reaper, as soon as possible. I want to get it over with…" Ciel muttered. Sebastian sighed slightly, he couldn't believe it… but he was actually beginning to miss the visits from Grell, having been two weeks since he had last seen him. Sebastian shook his head, letting himself back to reality, how could he think that about… Grell? Was this the beginning of slight caring for the reaper? Sebastian glanced at Ciel as he briskly walked behind him again. Checking his pocket watch in the dull moonlight, he noticed it was nearly midnight as they headed to the train station.

* * *

Grell sat up with a jolt, looking around and squinting in the darkness, green eyes bleary… hadn't it been day time thirty seconds ago?

"I… wha? I must have fallen asleep…" He yawned. He winced at a cramped back and sat up, noticing he had fallen asleep in an awkward position on the large boulder he had taken a seat on for a rest. Exhaustion must have gotten the better of him… again. Rubbing his eyes tiredly with the back of his ungloved hand, he sighed heavily when he saw a smear of his black mascara running across it. He looked a mess. He stood up and trailed around in a wide circle, his stomach growling, he hadn't eaten since he had escaped which was about a week ago. He started off through a dark patch of the woods when his foot was caught in a deep hole and he flew forward, shouting in surprise as he struggled to stay standing. Twisting, he felt his ankle wrench painfully, but a sore ankle was better than a broken nose or something. The ground rushed towards him and knocked the breath from his chest as he sprawled on the ground, the starry sky spinning around in his vision dizzily as he regained his breath. But moving was a different matter, as soon as he tried to put weight his foot to stand, it felt like someone was stabbing his foot with several needles.

"Great. Just, great. Now I've got a sprained ankle. Well, at least my shoe's ok," He muttered, trying to remove the high heeled shoe, but winced in pain and decided to leave it alone.

"1, 2, 3," He gritted his teeth and pulled himself up, trying his best to ignore the searing pain in his ankle. He only made it a few feet before leaning his back against the tree to support himself as his ankle nearly gave out.

"Damn," He hissed under his breath. "Just what I needed,"

* * *

Clank, clank, clank, clank.

The steady rhythm of the train tracks was the only thing that kept Sebastian mildly entertained as Ciel sat across from him on the plush leather seats reading, paying no mind to his butler.

"Hm, I wonder what they're serving for lunch," Ciel yawned, peering at Sebastian over the top of his book with an amused expression, obviously he was enjoying the butler fidgeting of boredom.

"Shall I speak to someone?" Sebastian asked,

"No, I was just thinking out loud," Came the simple reply. Sebastian nodded and leaned back in the seat again. He felt the train screech to a halt and stood up, opening the door with the large window to their train compartment and Ciel walked out, top hat in hand.


	4. That Reaper, Found

Chapter Three

Grell limped through the woods, growing tired, and the never ending pain in his ankle wasn't helping. He looked up and warily stared in the woods as the snapping of twigs drew his attention, he then heard the quiet breathing of someone standing right behind him,

"Gmph!" He yelped, his neon green eyes widening as a hand clamped over his mouth and dragged him a little ways into the trees. He struggled to get free, but stopped abruptly when the sharp pain reminded him of his ankle and he stopped, right as his 'attacker' did.

"Sebas-chan?" Grell asked in disbelief, staring up at the black clad butler standing over him, some of his weight still on Sebastian's shoulders after he took his arms from around the reaper.

"Grell? Are you alright? You look horrible." Sebastian nodded, Grell looked like he hadn't had a shower or a hot meal in weeks.

"Well! How rude! Thank you for giving a lady self-confidence about herself!" Grell huffed, crossing his arms and glowering at Sebastian. "And why did you have to grab me and cover my mouth like that! You scared me half to death!"

"We couldn't have you shouting and alerting your kidnapper of your location," Sebastian replied smugly.

"I took care of him just fine!" Grell flung his arms out at his sides as Sebastian pushed him roughly away and grabbed a nearby tree to avoid falling to the ground.

"Grell, what happened?" Sebastian asked somewhat irritably, not having to think second thoughts that something was wrong when the reaper's face twisted in pain as he stood.

"I, uh- nothing! I'm fine!" He protested. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Grell, tell me what happened or really I will leave you in this forest for dead." Sebastian threatened.

"I uh… fell… in a hole… in the ground…" Grell replied, he heard Sebastian let out a light chuckle that the shinigami was making such a big deal over falling.

"Hey! I sprained my ankle! Of course it's going to hurt!" He exclaimed in his defense.

"Well, we better get it treated. Can you walk ok?" Sebastian asked flatly, Grell nodded, not wanting to give his beloved demon any trouble. Sebastian turned around without another word and started off into the woods. Grell did his best to limp after him when Sebastian turned around.

"You really can't walk that well, can you?" He asked in amusement. Goodness, he certainly liked seeing the shinigami in pain, Grell nodded. Before Grell knew what was happening, Sebastian had advanced on him and picked him up in bridal style. Grell blushed.

"Ooh, Sebas-chan, getting romantic in the dark forest are we~?" He giggled.

"Young Lord wants us back as quickly as possible." Sebastian answered. Grell held back a sigh of annoyance and quickly rolled his eyes. Figures, he wasn't just being romantic or helpful, he had to be perfect for that little brat master of his. Grell simply decided to enjoy his time with Sebastian and rested his head on the demons chest, a hand falling to his stomach, the other keeping against Sebastian's arm. Grell sighed drowsily, smiling as he let sleep take him in that safe, strong hold.

* * *

"Really, Sebastian?" Ciel looked up as Sebastian appeared with Grell in his arms.

"Forests of rough terrain aren't forgiving of sprained ankles." Sebastian nodded towards the peacefully sleeping shingami, the sky was still dark and thankfully the train hadn't left the station yet. It had taken nearly an hour to find Grell, never mind to get back carrying the reaper.

"Let's go," Ciel instructed, ignoring to see if Sebastian was following and stepped onto the platform to enter the train. Sebastian nodded and came on behind Ciel as they headed to their train compartment.

"Make sure Grell doesn't try anything while he's in here." Ciel muttered, sitting down and staring out the window as a light, misting rain pattered the glass.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian did his best to kneel and bow with Grell in his arms and gently set him down laying across the seat but leaving room for Sebastian. After the train horn blew and they began to pull away from the station, Sebastian noticed Grell's eyes were open, the whistle must have woken him.

"Grell?" Sebastian spoke, turning to him. Grell looked around, trying to figure out where he was, he was too tired and this was taking too much energy to think about… Letting out a quiet hum of confusion, he saw a white glove hand wave over his vision. Shifting, he noticed Sebastian and sighed.

"W-where are we?" He yawned, sitting up and looking around.

"On a train headed back home. We need to take a look at that ankle." As much as Sebastian didn't want to help, he couldn't just leave Grell with a near broken ankle and hope he would be fine.

"O-okay," Grell nodded as Sebastian knelt down, resting Grell's foot on his knee and unlacing the high heeled ankle boot.

"Now, this is going to hurt, but we need to get the shoe off. Ready?" Sebastian asked, when Grell nodded again he gave a light tug.

"Ouch! Sebby, that hurts!" Grell whined, wincing.  
"I told you it would… Shall I just leave it and let you deal with it your own?" Sebastian asked in annoyance, glaring at Grell.

"No! It's fine!" Grell protested.

"Then be quiet!" Sebastian growled and Grell snapped his mouth shut. He winced again and squirmed slightly when Sebastian began to pull the shoe off again, slowly but surely, in a few agonizing minutes, it was off.

"Well, you certainly sprained it well." Sebastian muttered, "How does it feel?"

"Painful," Grell replied, grimacing at his swollen ankle.

"We'll properly bind it when we get back." Sebastian passed Grell the shoe and sat beside him again.

"How much longer until we get back?" Grell asked, twiddling his thumbs and tugging the end of his glove impatiently.

"We get there when we get there, don't bother asking." Sebastian answered, a heavy tone of annoyance in his voice.


	5. That Reaper, Troubled

**BLARG! I'm so sorry everyone I've taken so long to upload! I've been super-oober busy with high school exams… that and the fact I'm a lazy-ass and haven't worked on it in a while because of slight author's block, but, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five

The walk back to the mansion was a long one and by the end, Grell's knees were trembling from the horrid pain in his ankle. Ciel nodded at the door and the raven-haired butler leapt up the steps and swung open the heavy door. Grell started slowly up the cement steps, grinning at Sebastian despite his sore ankle when he felt his bad foot skid off the step and he was thrown forward as he tripped, but the impact of the ground never came. Grell craned his neck, his face not an inch from the ground and he looked up to see Sebastian had caught him, an embarrassed look the butler's face. The position Sebastian was holding him in wasn't helping with anything except making the scene even more awkward. One arm was wrapped around Grell's chest and the other around his stomach, supporting his weight so he wouldn't fall.

"Erm…" Grell didn't exactly didn't know what to say but when he realized what was going on he sprung up and latched his arms around Sebastian.

"Thank-you, Sebas-chan! Had you not caught me I don't know what would have happened~!" Grell murmured, hugging close,

"Get off me Grell." Sebastian sighed, rolling his eyes as he tried to get through the door with Grell clinging to him.

"No~!" Grell shouted, nuzzling into Sebastian's coat, "Hey!" Just as quickly as he had taken a hold of Sebastian, he found himself sprawled on his rump on the ground.

"I told you to get off me," Sebastian grabbed Grell's arm and hoisted him up before heading down the hall dragging Grell behind him.

"Ouch! Let go!" Grell grabbed Sebastian's wrist and tried to yank away, Sebastian glanced down at him before continuing to his room to take care of Grell's ankle.

* * *

"Now what?" Grell asked impatiently, sitting on the bed and peering at Sebastian before flopping onto his side and looking up at Sebastian after his ankle was taken care of and bandaged tightly.

"Please don't sit on my pillow, I'd rather not…" Sebastian trailed off from finishing his answer when he heard Grell fall silent and turned around to see the reaper curled up on the bed, fast asleep. The only thing off was he was sleeping with his feet on the pillow and his head facing the footboard, not a very sanitary way to keep a pillow clean...

'Well… he has been through a lot…' Sebastian thought, tilting his head and peering at the sleeping shinigami, 'He's actually kind of cute when he sleeps-' Sebastian cut himself off at that thought and shook his head. Where were these thoughts coming from? How could Grell… of all people be _cute _when he slept?

"Grell," Sebastian shook Grell in attempts to wake him up. Grell seemed to just curl up tighter and completely ignore the butler.

'It's probably best to let him sleep… of course it has to be in my own bedroom,' Sebastian thought bitterly, he gently removed Grell's glasses from the bridge of his nose, untangling his hair from the glasses chain and setting them on the night stand before shutting the door and set at a brisk walk to Ciel's study.

"So? Where is he?" Ciel asked, looking up at his butler.

"Sleeping," Sebastian replied, Ciel glared up at him, his mouth tweaking to a deep frown.

"You dare let that thing sleep and stay here without my permission?" He growled. Sebastian stopped dead from stepping into the room and ran the thoughts through his head. Bocchan was right, he hadn't asked of him to let Grell stay, and he probably didn't approve of it.

"I apologize, Bocchan, but he seems quite weakened from the ordeal and the least I could do was help and care for his ankle," Sebastian replied, heading deeper inside the room and standing before Ciel,

"Very well… I guess he can stay for a while, but you shall be in charge of him- Do you hear something?" Ciel asked suddenly, looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian strained his ears to notice what sounded like… music? It was coming from the servant's quarters of the mansion.

"Grell must be awake, please excuse me Bocchan." Sebastian bowed before setting at a run. 'What have you gotten yourself into Grell?' Sebastian wondered, the faded music becoming louder and louder as he advanced on his room. Opening the door a crack, he noticed Grell was now awake and sitting on the edge of the bed, humming along to the soft, slow music that was playing clearly from the gramophone in the corner of Sebastian's bedroom. Sebastian stood there a few moments longer, somewhat entertained by the reaper before clearing his throat and opening the door all the way. Grell snapped his head around before leaping up, forgetting his injured ankle and making a mad dash towards the gramophone in attempts to turn it off, but the bandage wrapped around his ankle made him slide around on the slick wood floor of the room and with a shout, he made a crash collision with the bookshelf and gramophone making a deafening thunder of falling books and screeching from the gramophone as the needle spun like a mad. Grell winced as a last, single thud echoed in the room when a book bounced off the top of his head as he knelt in a little nest of books that had fallen around him.

"Grell, what were you doing?" Sebastian asked, surprisingly calm,

"I- well… I woke up and got bored and saw your gramophone and I saw a song my mother loved and thought you would be okay if I played it… sorry…" Grell whimpered, grabbing a nearby book and trying to stand up, but sunk back down when he created a mini avalanche of book from the pile around him. Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes, walking over and pushing the askew bookshelf back to its spot against the wall before shelving a few of the books nearest to him.

"Fine," Sebastian muttered, bending down and returning a few more books, "You could make yourself useful and help," Sebastian sighed, removing the needle from the still-screeching record and slipping it into the envelope cover for the flat black record.

"Right!" Grell grabbed some books and shoved them carelessly among the shelf so they were at odd angles not at all organized.

"I meant neatly," Sebastian chuckled slightly at Grell urgently trying to help and grabbed Grell's hands to stop him from wrecking the books.

"Like this-" Sebastian noticed the look on Grell's face and his eyes trailed to see that simply trying to fix Grell's mistakes had given Grell the wrong message of trying to stop him. Sebastian snatched his hands away and silently continued putting the books back, avoiding Grell's gaze, but from the corner of his eye, he could see Grell's blush that rivalled his hair.

"I must return to Bocchan," Sebastian stood up without warning and headed out the door before peeping his head back in, "And please refrain from wrecking anything more,"

Sebastian sighed, snapping shut his silver pocket watch. After Bardo's incident in the kitchen before turning to a garden massacre thanks to Finny, it was practically in the AM of the next day. Silently opening the door, hoping to find Grell gone back to the dispatch, he was rudely interrupted when a blur of red collided with him.

"Sebby-chan!" The reaper cheered, and Sebastian found himself jammed between the wall and the energetic reaper.

"Grell, please," Sebastian sighed, surprised when Grell actually backed away.

"Uh, Sebby? Where am I sleeping?" Grell asked, Sebastian glared at the shinigami for automatically assuming he would be allowed to stay without asking Ciel first, but Ciel had told Sebastian Grell was to be with Sebastian… unfortunately that meant sleeping arrangements too…

"To my unfortunate luck, that would be beside me…" Sebastian muttered quietly, Grell gasped and squealed, but glanced up at Sebastian when the butler pressed a gloved finger against the excited shinigami's lips and he felt a light blush dust his cheeks as his emerald green eyes sparkled.

"Shush please, you will awake Bocchan and the other servants if you keep this up." Sebastian instructed, and Grell nodded quickly. "Good," Once Sebastian had walked to blow out the flickering candelabra Grell yawned and stretched, strolling over to the bed with only a slight limp. He slung his jacket over one of the bed post, set his glasses on the night stand, kicked his heels off lazily and sprawled on the bed, not even bothering to remove his gloves. Sebastian glanced over his shoulder in the dark and sighed irritably at Grell's heels kicked halfway across the room. He bent down and straightened them before removing his own gloves, coat, and shoes. He glanced at Grell, hesitating, he then just decided to sit down on the edge of the bed, not willing to lay down beside Grell of all people. He sighed again before hearing a light whimper from Grell and the reaper shifting a little in his sleep. He then muttered something intelligible and furrowed his brow in his sleep,

"Stop! Get away from me!" He suddenly yelped, nearly shouting and making Sebastian blink in surprise.  
"Grell," Sebastian shook Grell in attempts to wake him from his nightmare as he thrashed about on the mattress. Grell still wasn't waking,

"S-Sebas-chan?" Grell murmured, his eyes flying open and peering at the butler who was pinning the shinigami's wrists against the pillow and nearly sitting on top of him. "W-what are you… doing?" He asked sleepily.

"Trying to keep you from killing yourself. You were having a nightmare and nearly cracked your skull open on the headboard in the process." Sebastian pulled away from Grell quickly and sat beside him again, Grell nodded slowly, having no idea what Sebastian was going on about. Trying to think was taking too much energy, painting a thick, tarry, confusing ooze in his head.

"Ok… good night, Sebby," He sighed, laying down and curling up again trying to fall asleep through his fluttering heart and throbbing head.


	6. That Reaper, Frightened

Okay, since I felt really bad about holding this story off so long, and I'm a sucker for being nice, I decided I'd post another chapter as soon as possible. And thank you very much to everyone who's added me and this story to their favourites and alerts! ;D

~Glow

* * *

Chapter Six

Sunlight flared through the window, casting a bright line across the darkened room, but slowly lighting it to a bright, warm atmosphere. The sun then shone into the eyes of a certain sleeping butler who stirred, finding himself leaned against the headboard. He shook his head, mentally scolding himself that he let himself fall asleep even though he didn't need it. His head snapped to the side when something against him moved, to see a certain red reaper curled up against him. He sighed, moving away and heading to his wardrobe to get clean attire for the day. Slipping into a new tailcoat and pulling on the crisp white gloves, he noticed Grell still asleep. Better to wake him instead of him waking up on his own and panicking to find Sebastian gone, which would result in most likely causing a mansion disaster.

"Grell," Sebastian tapped Grell's shoulder, surprised when his emerald eyes opened quickly unlike the first time trying to wake him up.

"Hm?" He yawned, looking around in a daze, trying to remember where he was. Sebastian was puzzled when Grell stared silently at him, but then quickly remembered reapers couldn't see very well without their glasses. Leaning over and grabbing the glasses before fixing them on the bridge of Grell's nose, instantly the death god brightened, launching into a sitting position and giving a Cheshire grin.

"Morning!" He chirped, his face falling when Sebastian simply turned around and started out of them room. Grell bounded off the bed and followed him.

"Are you making breakfast soon? I'm absolutely staaaaaarving," Grell whined, drooping his upper torso to emphasize 'starving',

"Yes, poached salmon on toast and mint tea,"

"That sounds good!"

"And for you-"  
"What do you mean 'for me'? I thought I was getting salmon and toast and tea!" Grell protested, the morning meal had sounded delicious,

"… And for you, eggs and roasted ham shall do just fine." Sebastian rolled his eyes and tried to block out Grell's complaining before they entered the hall Ciel's room was in,

"You do know Bocchan will most not appreciate it if he finds you near his room?" Sebastian's tone had a slight growl to it, he was getting quite frustrated with the reaper.

"Oh…" Grell retreated to the end of the hall and gave a small, cheery wave, as if that would make everything better.

"Bocchan, it is time to rise," Sebastian slowly opened the door of the young noble's room and Ciel stirred, rising with a hand placed over his eye.

"Sebastian," He called the butler over, his hand falling away to reveal the inhuman mark in his eye he always so carefully hid. After helping his young master dress and getting him seated at the table, Sebastian headed to the kitchen to begin morning preparations for breakfast with Grell following him all over.

"If you insist on following me like this, make yourself useful and please bring that tea cart over here," Sebastian nodded his head towards the gleaming silver cart and Grell glanced over his shoulder before hurrying over and wheeling the teacart beside Sebastian as instructed, standing silently beside it. Sebastian looked over to see the reaper staring down at the floor; he was being awfully quiet…

"Something wrong, Grell?"

"Hm?" Grell raised his head to Sebastian, "Oh, nothing…" Sebastian was about to ask again, but decided against it, Grell was stubborn, and there was no use trying to argue with him, not that Sebastian was really worried anyways. Setting the silver platters carefully atop the tea cart with Sebastian, Grell was then told to have a seat at the small table in the kitchen and wait for Sebastian to return. Opening the grand doors from the kitchen, he headed down the hall to Ciel waiting,

"For this morning's breakfast, I have made a selection of toast, poached salmon, and a herbal rose hip tea, shall you like anything else, Bocchan?" Sebastian spoke while setting out the meal in front of his small master. Ciel yawned,

"No,"

"Please excuse me for a few moments Bocchan, I must return to the kitchen," Ciel nodded, irritated,

"Fine, but be quick about it," He growled. Sebastian bowed, and started at a brisk walk down the hall and back into the kitchen, Grell was sitting at the table as told and grinned when he turned to see Sebastian already working at starting the reaper's own meal. It quickly turned to a humiliated frown and he held a hand against his stomach when it growled loudly, much to his embarrassment,

"Hungry are we?" Sebastian smiled slightly when setting down the plate of over-light eggs, ham, and buttered toast along with a glass of water, "I shall be back later, I must return to Bocchan," Sebastian spun around without waiting for an answer, leaving Grell in the kitchen by himself,

"Ok…" Grell sighed after Sebastian had left before nibbling half-heartedly at the food, still holding the gleaming fork in one hand, he leaned his elbow on the table and rested his cheek in his palm, closing his eyes tiredly, the next thing that happened from out of the ordinary scared him half out his wits, two dark brown eyes, so dark brown they were almost black, stared at him in the darkness of his shut eyes.

"You shall fail the one you love most…" A voice hissed among the black void, sounding like something of a possessed snake.

From the dining room, Sebastian stood sentry beside Ciel at the table when a sharp clatter from the kitchen and Grell's scream interrupted his thoughts. Spinning around, not even waiting for Ciel's input, he dashed down the hall to the kitchen.

* * *

Dun, dun, duuuuuun. First cliff hanger in the story! Don't hurt me! Be prepared for a little wait, but not a major one, I'm not _that _mean. Glad everyone is enjoying the story so far! Also, a little hint, reviews will make me type even faster!


	7. That Reaper, Doomed

Chapter Seven

The black clad butler threw open the door to the kitchen, eyes scanning the kitchen surroundings for the red reaper. He noticed the breakfast plate smashed at the floor by the table, glass shards scattered, and water pooled on the waxed, dark-blue-and-white-tiled floor from the shattered water glass… around a shivering red figure curled up in the fetal position on the floor.

"Grell?" Sebastian quickly moved to Grell who was trembling violently, Sebastian pulled his gloves free and reached down, his hand brushing the reaper's small shoulder. Grell recoiled away from the touch in the style of a frightened animal, staring up at Sebastian with wide, fear glazed eyes,

"S-Sebastian…" The reaper whimpered, Sebastian stopped, surprised; Grell must have been nearly delusional with fear to call him by his full name…

"Grell, what's wrong," Trying again, he managed to grip Grell's hand and pull him up- his pale hands felt like ice,

"T-the… eyes…" Grell stuttered. Before Sebastian knew it, he was holding a sobbing reaper in his arms. For the first time as long in as he could remember, Sebastian felt helpless. Like a human mortal holding an abandoned baby bird in their hand, knowing that nothing you could say or do would help the frightened little bird. So Sebastian just stood there, holding Grell gently and allowing him to calm down at his own speed. Sniffling, Grell stepped back, a few tears still leaking from his eyes,

"Grell, what happened," Sebastian asked again, still worried about the reaper, Grell took a shaky breath, not wanting to repeat what had happened, he didn't really want to re-tell what had happened, but Sebastian was probably one of the only 'people' that could help. After taking another deep breath, Grell began what had happened in the frightening vision of those cold, soulless, staring eyes,

"After you left… I had relaxed and closed my eyes after eating- just for a second… Then these… black eyes, were just _staring _at me, and then a voice was telling me that-" Grell paused at this, feeling fear build up like shaken soda in a closed bottle, "…I would fail the one I love m-most," Grell stood there, knowing if he said anymore about it he would burst into tears again from the terrifying experience. Sebastian stood there, stunned; this was the brave reaper that had fought him on the rooftop so fiercely? The reaper that didn't back down from fighting until his own life was at stake? But then he thought of what danger Grell could be in,

"Grell, I need to see that record from your captor," He suddenly spoke, a sudden urgency in his voice, Grell nodded slowly, summoning his death scythe to him; revving the noisy scythe, he replayed the record from the man that had kidnapped him. As the record shot out of the scythe, the pictures rolling along quickly, Sebastian watched carefully until a certain part of the white strips of 'film' reached a point and he looked closely at the images. But suddenly it played out, and Sebastian's eyes widened in a mix of surprise, fear, and many other emotions.

"What? What is it?" Grell pleaded, seeing the dark shadows of what Sebastian was watching play across the film strips,

"The man you killed that had kidnapped you… his soul was cursed. Whoever killed him would be doomed for murdering him," Sebastian explained, his expression turning sullen. Grell felt his heart give a painful twist of fright and the hand that wasn't holding the chainsaw clenched tightly into a fist.

"W-What do you mean? What are you saying Sebby?" He whispered, dread overcoming him once more and making the reaper's heart hammer painfully in his fear constricted chest, and judging by the grim, shadowy look on Sebastian's face, it was not going to be the slightest bit good news,

"Unless we can find a way to stop this…" He trailed off and looked Grell in the eye, amber boring into emerald, "The curse has you doomed to die,"

* * *

Okay guys, I'm really sorry for this really short chapter, but the stupid author's block is back, and I'm really bad for leaving cliff hangers once I get to the dramatic part of the story! Remember, reviews are always accepted and, help to make my thoughts work harder and hands type faster! I promise I will write more as soon as I can ;)! Glad everyone is enjoying the story so far!

Loving to all my fans,

~Glow

… man, I just realized how many 'really' s I put in that author's note! XD


	8. That Reaper, Betrayed

**Wow… I've gotten so caught up about this whole drama business I've completely forgotten Grell hurt his ankle… Um… uh… er… well… reapers heal quickly, so I guess it healed? We'll just accept the fact it healed so I don't bore you to sleep with a long, un-eventful chapter… Anywho… continuing on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"N-no! Sebas-chan, you must have seen it wrong, I can't die!" Grell cried, sinking to his knees in dread and grabbing at Sebastian's hand weakly, feeling the oncoming tears spill over once more.

"Grell, stop," Sebastian instructed, when Grell glanced up at him, he looked Grell in the eye again and pulled him up, placing his hands on each of Grell's shoulders to steady him, wiping away Grell's tears with his ungloved hand, "Listen to me Grell, and listen to me well. That curse is not going to happen, and you are not going to die if I have anything to do with it, am I clear?" Sebastian asked,

"Y-you would do that for me?" Grell asked in surprise; the butler gave a small nod to signal he was serious and was nearly bowled over as Grell grabbed him in a hug, nuzzling into his chest and uttering the two words Sebastian had not heard in a long while:

"Thank you…" The reaper whispered.

* * *

After a few long moments, Sebastian heard an impatient sigh from the dining area Ciel was still in.

"Grell, please excuse me, I must go," Gently guiding the reaper to step back, Sebastian turned and almost ran to find Ciel still sitting alone at the table,

"It took you long enough, if I knew any better I'd say you were getting more and more compassionate towards it," Ciel muttered, staring, unimpressed, up at his demon butler. Sebastian leaned down to pick up the empty plates and straightened up in shock when Ciel drew a hand across the butler's face in a slap, punishment for leaving without command, Sebastian's eyes flashed the demonic pinkish-red and he was glad Ciel hadn't seen the quick colour change.

"I apologize, Bocchan, for taking so long, Grell had a slight issue I needed to take care of," Sebastian tried to keep the growl of irritation from his voice and ignored the action Ciel had taken to before. The little bra- noble had some nerve to bother Sebastian about his kindness towards Grell! Surely if Bocchan was in the situation Grell was, he wouldn't be so witty about it…

"Fine…" Ciel waved his hand dismissively but glanced up to the butler again, "I expect you to be back on schedule now and not worrying about that reaper? You've given enough trouble for one day; did I allow you to leave when that… thing screamed?" Sebastian fidgeted, if he was busy with the young noble, he wouldn't have as much time as possible to stop the curse from… He didn't want to think about what would happen to Grell if he didn't act soon enough. But how could he get out of having to follow the br- Bocchan around? Maybe if the child knew about the situation and danger Grell was in, he could get the time he needed… Ciel could deal with the other servants instead of a single butler for a while until this was all over. Sebastian was about to answer when interrupted by a thunder rumble outside and rain lashing at the windows in a sudden storm.

"Bocchan, if I may, Grell is in much danger…"

"Yes, and you want to slack off why?" Ciel growled, the uncovered eye narrowing.

"If I do not help to lift the curse from a soul he has collected, Grell is headed for sure death." Sebastian replied, thoughts of dread and slight worry for the reaper fogging his thoughts,

"Really?" For a moment, Ciel almost looked surprised, but it flipped right back to the usual scowl, "And how will helping the reaper benefit us, exactly?"

"Reapers can be very useful when helping, may I recall the time about rescuing your fiancé?" Sebastian asked, knowing mentioning Lizzie would pull a heart string, "We may need his assistance against." Ciel growled and muttered something 13 year old children shouldn't say, before sighing,

"Fine, but you will not involve me in any way, and also, Lizzie will be arriving tomorrow for a visit, her mother is going out on a hunting trip and would prefer if Lizzie stayed here," Ciel muttered. There was one weight lifted from Sebastian's shoulders.

"Thank-you, Bocchan," Sebastian bowed deeply, greatly thankful Ciel had agreed. He quickly yelled for the other servants

"Bard! Finny! Mei-Rin!"

"Yes Mr. Sebastian!" Three shouts came from different areas in the mansion and a quiet,

"Hohoho," Echoed as the three main servants and Tanaka assembled in the dining room,

"You three, I will be busy, and probably not around much for a while, you shall take care of Bocchan as well as I have, and you will do everything you can to help if something goes wrong… Am I clear?"

"But what if-" Finny started,

"I repeat, am I clear?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, Finny nodded quickly, not wanting to give trouble. Sebastian nodded, gave a curt bow to everyone in the room, and left, heading back to the kitchen to see Grell kneeling with a wet dish towel, soaking up the spilt water from earlier. Looking around, he noticed the broom pan was filled with the glass shards from the plate to be disposed of, the broom leaning against the wall not that far off… Grell was actually quite productive when not clinging to him or being a nuisance. Sebastian saw a glimmer of movement in the reaper's eye as he cast a glance from the corner of his eye and noticed Sebastian, turning fully around with a shark-toothed grin.

"Couldn't stay away?" He teased; Sebastian rolled his eyes at Grell's regular attitude,

"Hardly… Come, we need to visit Undertaker," Sebastian gestured to the door and Grell stood up, slowly following. Here he was thinking Sebastian had finally warmed up to him, only to be ignored like a fleck of dust brushed away. After a bit of a walk in the soaking rain, the pair finally arrived at the old, dark building, coated in cobwebs. Sebastian raised his hand to knock, and was surprised when Grell walked right in before remembering Undertaker was a shinigami and others in that field of work were probably welcome any time.

"Undertaker!" Grell sang as he strolled casually through the dreary building before taking a seat on a coffin lid. He bounced up as though he'd seen a ghost when the coffin lid raised a little ways underneath him, and slammed shut, only to be replaced with a wild banging and shouting inside- Grell had sat on Undertaker's coffin; locking the legendary shinigami inside. Retreating beside Sebastian, Grell watched as the elder reaper rose from the coffin and gave a lunatic's grin, his silver hair gleaming in the dull light of the shop.

"Weeeelcome," He grinned, looking from the butler to the reaper, "What brings a beautiful lady and Mr. Butler here today?" Grell blushed deeply and flapped a hand at Undertaker,

"Oh Undertaker, you old flatterer," He giggled before turning to Sebastian, face turning somber, "Go on, tell him,"

"Would you rather step outside?" Sebastian asked, Grell thought about it, and nodded, slowly walking towards the door and settling himself outside to lean against the wall while he waited, making sure to stay under the overhang to keep dry. After around fifteen minutes, he leaned an ear against the door to listen in on the last bit of the conversation Sebastian and Undertaker were carrying on.

"So, you're finally beginning to give a little care for the reaper?" Came Undertaker's voice, keeping low and sad,

"Slightly, it's more the fact he can be such a big help when needed, like the time Lady Elizabeth was kidnapped by Drocell-" Sebastian was cut off as the door of the shop burst open to reveal Grell standing there, looking very upset as he stormed deeper into the shop towards Sebastian until he was a few feet away, Sebastian stared down at the little reaper as tears of betrayal collected in Grell's eyes.

"So, through all of this, me thinking you actually care for me… was just… just so you could _use _me for help again? I love you, Sebby! Can't you see all I want is for you to feel the same way back? Why would you do this to me!" And at those final words, a heart-broken Grell whirled around and tore from the shop.

* * *

**6:30… in the morning? What the hell am I doing up at 6:30 in the morning… *facedesk*… YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY I LOVE MY FANS! But thank you everyone who's supported me through this and all the reviewers and subscribers… I stayed up all night writing this for you guys so I hope you enjoy it!**


	9. That Reaper, Humiliated

**I'm sorry if this chapter isn't one of my greater ones in the story :( It's more just for humour and entertainment- I needed a small break so it was a good time for a filler chapter… you guys wouldn't believe how much time I've spent planning this story out! So… yay filler chapters!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Now look what you've done! You've gone and made Grell upset! And in the condition he's in right now with all this death curse rubbish… this was the last thing he needed!" Undertaker barked angrily, his usual wolfish grin replaced with an angry sneer.

"I'll go after him," Sebastian prepared to open the door,

"And don't make him feel any worse," Undertaker snapped, Sebastian sighed and headed into the wet rain that warped the town to colourless smudges against the ashen grey sky. Squeezing his gloves free of water, he stuffed them in his tailcoat pockets and continued on, but water quickly seeped through the gap of the pocket, soaking the gloves once again along with the black swallow-tail coat. Eventually, he saw a small movement up ahead, and squinting through the rain, he realized the patch of smudgy red was Grell, sitting under a pine tree. Beginning at a sprint, Sebastian slowed before strolling up to the reaper whose back was to him. Leaning against the tree, Grell's arms were crossed impatiently and he was busy grumbling and cursing to himself at how the rain had ruined his hair and makeup. Leaning to the side, he worked at a snarl in his hair with a small comb he pulled from his coat pocket. He cast his eyes downwards in boredom before noticing two black leather shoes that were shone to near perfection. Trailing his gaze upwards to see the owner of the shoes; his eyes came to meet the gleaming amber ones of Sebastian.  
"What are you doing here?" Grell asked, surprised the demon butler had come after him; especially after what was said at the Undertaker's shop, he didn't want to think about it. But when he realized how horrible he must have looked with ruined makeup, with a yelp, he covered his face with his hands.

"Grell?" Sebastian asked, tilting his head in curiosity at the death god's actions. A muffled 'Go away!' emitted from behind Grell's black leather, gloved hands. "If this silly behaviour is about your ruined make up, I can assure you, it isn't as horrible as you're keeping it up to be." Sebastian chuckled when an emerald green eye peeked out from between the fingers of the right hand.

"It doesn't?"

"No, now if you'll come with me, we must return to the mansion, and about your previous question… Did I not say I'd help you, you seem to keep forgetting that promising someone something means you keep hold of that promise." Sebastian sighed, Grell lifted his hands away from his face and peered up at Sebastian with a stubborn expression showing he didn't plan on moving any time soon.

"Yes, but…" Grell tried to protest, but cried out in surprise and pain as he was yanked to his feet and was forced to follow Sebastian when the butler had a firm grip on his crimson hair.

"Ow, ow! Ok! Let go and I'll follow!" Grell protested, he would have pulled away, but when someone is pulling your hair, it's kind of hard to. Grell sighed in relief when Sebastian released his hair and rubbed furiously at his scalp that was still tingling with pain from the brutal yanking,

"You could have just asked you know, I would have come," Grell lied as he trailed behind Sebastian, head lowered against the driving rain.

"By your slight stubbornness in attitude, how should I be sure you would?" Sebastian replied simply. Grell responded when he came to a rather deep puddle, kicking his already soaked foot and shoe through the water, drenching Sebastian even more.

"Oh, so this is the way you like it?" Sebastian wiped the water from his eyes, cleared out the sopping hair from his face and gave his signature smirk before grabbing Grell around the middle with one arm, taking out his still wet glove and wringing it out on a squirming Grell's head,

"Hey! That's cheating!" Grell shouted as he struggled and spat out rain water as the other glove was wrung out yet again, but this time down the back of his dry shirt, uttering a shriek from the reaper as cold water soaked him.

"Remember the old rule Grell, you dish it in; be prepared to dish it back out, although you're water throwing technique was interesting," Sebastian chuckled when Grell stood with his arms wrapped around himself, shivering.

"You're right, I'm sor-" Grell was interrupted by a large sneeze, he sniffled, grabbing a frilly red, woman's handkerchief from the pocket of his long red coat and daintily blowing his nose.

"It seems the cold has gotten to you, hm? I'll make you some tea to warm you up when we return to the mansion. I suppose I can offer some of my own warmth for now," Grell grinned when Sebastian stretched out a welcoming arm and dry underside of the tailcoat, Grell rushed forward and snuggled himself beside the demon butler, folding in underneath the warm coat and sighing at the heat radiating from Sebastian, breathing in the lovely scent of fresh bread and mint tea… this was one walk to remember.

* * *

After the long walk to the mansion, Grell was seated at the table; freezing hands wrapped a steaming mug of tea.

"Ciel! Put this on!" Grell looked up from staring down into his tea at recognizing Lady Elizabeth's squeal.

"No! I will not wear such… intolerable things!" There was Ciel's voice, "Go stuff Grell in an outfit! At least he doesn't have a reputation to ruin!" …That was the last straw!

"No reputation... No reputation!" Grell snarled, pushing away from the table as he stomped out of the kitchen, ready to give Ciel a good piece of his mind when a pink blur flew towards him, light blonde curls flying.

"No! No! Wait!" Grell was tackled around the middle and nearly knocked to the ground as Lizzie attacked him. "I don't want anything cute! Well… not your kind of cute!" Grell ducked out of the way and turned to run- only to find he wasn't moving, running in a single spot. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed Lizzie tightly gripping the end of his long red coat, holding him in place. Like reeling in a fish, Lizzie pulled Grell in towards her.

"You're going to look simply adorable when you put this on!" Grell let out a dissatisfied grumble when a large baby-blue bonnet decorated with bunnies and flowers was yanked on his head and forcibly tied underneath his chin.

"Aw, how cuuuute!" Lizzie squealed, making Grell's ears hurt. Clapping her hands together delightedly, she twirled in a little circle and skipped merrily over to her fiancé. Ciel gave a taunting smirk making Grell fume; he turned around in humiliation before nearly running into Sebastian. Glancing up, the reaper gave a squawk of laughter. Sebastian Michealis, the strong, sexy, invincible butler- was wearing a ladies pink bonnet. After passing his moment of laughter, Grell gave Sebastian a pleading look.

_Get me out of here so I can take this stupid thing off? Please! _He knew he must have looked pathetic; begging in a blue bonnet, but Sebastian merely laughed and turned to Lizzie and Ciel.

"Bocchan, if you could please excuse us, Grell has some… business to take care of." Sebastian looked at Grell from the corner of his eye before Ciel flapped a dismissive hand.

"Very well, I expect you back soon though-" Lizzie whispered something in her fiancés ear, "…and keep the bonnet on,"

"Grell?" Sebastian opened the door, and Grell walked shyly past. After the door closed and Grell ripped the embarrassing bonnet off, Sebastian heard Lizzie quietly speaking to Ciel,

"She was really pretty; too bad she doesn't like cute things,"

"Erm… Lizzie? That was Grell Sutcliff, and _he _doesn't like cute things…" The last thing Sebastian heard before removing himself from ear shot was Lizzie's ear piercing shriek of horror;

"THAT WAS A MAN?"


	10. That Reaper, Dependant

Chapter Ten

_The alleyway was dark and silent as Grell's heels clicked down the cemented bottom of the eerie area. The metallic sounds of aluminum trash cans smashing around made Grell jump and whirl around to see the containers flying as something burst through the pile of them. Dodging several of the flying garbage cans, Grell shot off at a run down the alley, skidding to a halt when he came to the wall that blocked him from escape. The reaper bent his knees, preparing to scale the wall. A short ways into the air, something grabbed his ankle, jerking him down as a hand wrapped around his throat and slamming him in a brutal choke hold against the wall._

"_Let go… of… me-" Grell pulled and struggled against the dark figure who he still could not see, all he _could_ see was a shadow like 'person' and black eyes. The only problem was, whenever Grell had managed to kick or punch at the figure, the hit passed through the figure as though it really _was _a shadow._

"_Grell… Grell!" The shadow shouted in his face…_

* * *

"Get away from me! No!" Grell clawed at the person's chest and struggled against the person leaning over him, "Stop- mmph!" A strong hand trapped Grell's flailing hands in an effective hold, clasping his wrists together, and the other hand pressed over his mouth to stop him from shouting.

"Please refrain from shouting or horseplay in the mansion, Grell." The voice was what pulled Grell from the fog and his thoughts calmed, just for a second, Sebastian let go of his hands and pulled his hand away from his mouth as he straightened to a stand from his post at the bed side. Heart still pounding, Grell sat up before realizing his surroundings were different than Sebastian's room, sunlight streamed through a window of the dark brown and cherry red room, it gave Grell the odd feeling of a chocolate-cherry cheesecake. Sebastian seemed to realize the clueless look on Grell's face and chuckled,

"I placed you in one of the guest rooms, since your ankle has healed well, it wouldn't need my care, but with the curse issue it's better you stay in case…" He trailed off, not wanting to aggravate Grell and didn't want to find out what would happen if they couldn't figure out what to do in time.

"Oh…" Grell nodded, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them before looking up again at Sebastian, "So, how _are_ we going to lift this curse?" He asked, turning serious. Sebastian rubbed at the back of the gloved hand that held the mark of his young master; he hadn't thought the whole thing through yet or if it could be dangerous.

"Sebby?" Grell voice was small and quiet as he stared up at the demon butler.

"Grell, what was the nightmare you were having?" Sebastian asked. Grell winced; did he have to retell _everything _horrifying to Sebastian? He stayed silent, concentrating on an invisible speck of dirt on the bed sheets,

"Grell, it's the only way I can help you," Sebastian urged, Grell sighed and raised his head to the demon butler,

"Fine… but all it was, was me running down an alleyway when something was chasing me, it slammed me against the wall and it was like a shadow with the black eyes I've seen before, it was horrible, Sebas-chan…" Grell looked at his hands and realized they were trembling before turning his emerald eyes to the demon butler who looked even more worried than when he'd seen the cinematic record playing.

"What, is it a bad curse?" Grell asked, growing more and more nervous by the second.

"Yes, the Shadow's Curse…" Sebastian replied,

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Well, the 'darkness' of the 'shadow' will slowly and painfully take over the victim's thoughts, giving them hallucinations, nightmares, and many other vivid thought and mind problems until they are nearly insane with fright and pain, which then the soul will also be taken over by the darkness thus forth, killing the victim." Sebastian explained, and Grell's eyes widened,

"I'm going to go insane?" Grell asked, eyes widening, "And it's already starting to take over from that nightmare I had earlier!?" The death god was on the teetering edge of full-out panic.

"Well, more than you already are," Sebastian replied chuckling at the unintended pun, "But remember, we'll find a way, I promise," Grell slowly nodded,

"For now, we'll play by ear and see how everything goes. It could be possible the curse may wear itself out before reaching the major turning point," Sebastian sighed, "Come, if you want more of a chance at getting rid of the curse easily, you'll need to keep your strength up, I'll fix lunch" Grell glanced up,

"Lunch… How long did I sleep?" He asked

"It's nearly twelve o'clock noon, I figured I'd let you sleep," Sebastian turned to walk out the door. Grell raised a thin, red eyebrow, surprised at how late he'd slept; Will would have never allowed that-

_WILLIAM!_

Grell's boss was going to kill him!

"Sebas-chan, I have to go for a few moments, be back soon!" Before Sebastian could turn around, Grell had leapt from an open window, crouching as he hit the ground and dashing off for the dispatch. He grinned when the large building quickly came into view after he hopped through the portal and skidded in front of the steps. But forbid he give a small polite knock:

"Lemme in! Lemme in! Lemme in!" Grell shouted, pounding frantically on the door wildly with both fists, if he didn't get in quick he'd probably be de-promoted to… *gulp*… scissors again. Grell kept banging until the door opened, but the reaper wasn't prepared and fell forward when he went to bang on the door again.

"Ouch…" He groaned, sprawled in a face plant on the tiled floor.

"Senpai?" The voice of the younger shinigami made Grell look up to see Ronald and several other shinigami's collected around the red reaper.

'Just what I needed; an embarrassing move to start to the day,' Grell snarled at himself in his self-conscious.

"Hello, Ronnie dear!" Grell sang, pulling himself up and dusting off his black dress pants.

"We thought you weren't coming back!" Grell recognized the voice of Alan Humphries as the brunette pushed in past the crowd and stared at Grell like he had just pulled a rabbit out of a hat. After managing to shoo off the other dispatch members, Ronald tilted his head,

"Mr. Spears is pretty ticked about you missing you much work… where were you?!" Ronald exclaimed,

"Oh Ronny, it's just terrible!" Grell cried, throwing himself down on one of the couches in the cinematic library and hiding his face in the satiny pillow, over-exaggerating on his dramatic emphasis.

"What are you going on about, Sutcliff?" The impatient voice of Grell's higher up made Grell stand up and look around for the long missed supervisor.

"Will, darliiiiiing!" Grell leapt up, taking a running start to grab William in a hug, "Gah!" Grell was knocked to the ground when the hedge clipper soared towards him, striking his across the side of the head,

"Get up," William sighed, nudging the twitching red reaper with his foot. Ronald grabbed Grell and hauled him up as he wobbled slightly.

"Are you alright, Sutcliff, you're quite normally fine after being knocked around a bit?" William adjusted his glasses with the end of the clipper and Grell shook his head rapidly to clear his thoughts.

"No, for your information, I am NOT okay! For a week I've been sitting in a cellar kidnapped while you're all collecting souls and what not, not even realizing what I was going through…. I've wandered through a forest for another week and was rescued by the 'filthy'-" At this Grell placed quotations with his fingers around 'filthy' "demon Sebastian Michealis. And now, the soul from my captor I killed was cursed, and now I'm headed for sure death if we don't find a way to lift it!" Grell snarled, obviously the curse was headed for his insanity level already, he'd never even dreamed of snapping at his boss before. By now the whole group in the library were staring and Grell slammed his hands over his mouth with a small squeak, eyes widening.

"Did… Did I just yell all that at you?" Grell gasped in disbelief, Ronald peeked over William's shoulder and nodded a yes before cutting a finger over his throat and gave him a 'You're in shit,' look.

"Sutcliff, what have I told you about murdering innocent people not on the 'To die' list?" William growled, pale viridian eyes narrowing,

"No! It's not like that! He tried to kill me first so I got back at him! Who knows what he would have done if I hadn't? And innocent? Ha!" Grell gave a harsh laugh at the 'innocent' remark, he was about to give another rant when a small knock interrupted him and the door swung open to reveal:

"Sebas-chan!" Grell launched forward before the demon butler could react and latched him in a hug, it was all Sebastian could do to balance himself and avoid toppling backwards down the steps; he glanced up at his beloved Sebby with pleading eyes.

"Can you please explain to Will with what's going on and that I'm not missing work on purpose- oh stop! He's not that horrible!" Grell snapped, glaring angrily at the many reapers that were plugging their noses at the demon scent.

"Sutcliff," William warned, he was going a bit far with all this,

"If I must, I can step outside to speak," Sebastian sighed, shuffling backwards so he wouldn't trip over Grell. William waited until Sebastian was outside before closing the door almost all the way, but stood in front of the gap allowing Sebastian to explain the curse.

After the explanation was finished, William sighed and glared at Grell.

"If it's an absolute must do to your life being at jeopardy and only a demon can help, I can't really stop you. But do be prepared for much overtime." Will muttered,

"Oh, thank-you Will!" Grell exclaimed, leaping forward to retry giving William a hug only to have the heavy wood door slammed in his face. "How rude!" Grell stepped back, rubbing his now throbbing nose.


	11. That Reaper, Gone

**Wow… it's been a while since I last uploaded. I had massive authors block and my families been so busy, I haven't even had to sit and think about the story… Until now, on the longest car ride of my life for my horse dressage show, 8 hours of either working on the story, or playing 'What Horse Is Your Favourite?' when we drive through country property with my 5 year old cousin… who has decided every single horse we drive by has been her favourite so far… mine will forever be my black Paint horse Harlequin.**

**Now, enough of my blabbering… just needed to get that out ^^' TO THE STORY!**

Chapter Eleven

The black clad butler straightened when the large grandfather clock bonged 7 times, signalling 7:00, meaning time for Ciel to awake. Glancing up from the large bowl of cinnamon porridge he was mixing, he turned to Grell who was busy slicing fruits for the breakfast meal. The red reaper glanced at the back of Sebastian's retreating tailcoat before returning to the half-peeled apple, cheerily hacking it to pieces with the serrated knife as though imagining himself back in his "Jack The Ripper" days. His thoughts reeled for several things due to the nightmare and work that morning… he then sighed when thinking about that no matter how much he tried during his stay at the Phantomhive mansion, Sebastian had grown no closer to him, at least, that's what _he_ thought. He suddenly felt the floor vibrate underneath him and large, neon green bloom of a cloud exploded in the garden through the window behind him. Now, Grell had never seen a massacre by Finny, and truly thought someone had thrown a bomb or something along the lines into the Phantomhive garden. Tearing from the kitchen, he dashed down the hall after the demon butler and nearly slammed into him, had Sebastian not caught his shoulders and stopped him.

"What is it?" He asked, slight worry painting his tone at the panicked look on Grell's face.

"The garden! I was cutting the fruit and then _BANG, _there was huge explosion and a cloud and then-" Sebastian quickly grabbed the rambling shinigami's shoulders and stared into those endless green eyes,  
"Grell,"

"Yes?"

"Breathe."

The death god's breath came out in a large _whoosh_, allowing his racing thoughts and heart to calm slightly,

"Now, all you have seen is our gardener imbeci- Finny causing another one of his pesticide problems, I must go tend to that now, and the other servants several messes… If Bocchan needs your help at all, listen to him, I'll try not to take too long," Sebastian sighed, clearly disliking the idea of leaving Grell to fend for his young master, but he had no other choice. Ciel had ordered him to take care of it, and the devil forbid he go against orders! Grell nodded timidly at Sebastian's gruff tone, the servants always managed to play with his temper… It seemed the butler had been gone only a few mere moments when the ringing of a bell caught Grell's attention, turning, he rushed to the extreme sized master bedroom the young Earl occupied. Ciel was perched at the edge of the bed, eye patch already in its place, though his white night clothes signalled Grell would need to help the young earl for his morning routine. Grell simply stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do until Ciel's visible eye trailed from his dresser back to Grell.

"Oh, right! A morning outfit of course!"

It turned out Grell was quite efficient when he chose to be, quick in his work and not at all bothered by helping Ciel dress, but his mood dropped greatly when Ciel began the touchy topic…

"Is your stay at the Phantomhive residence well?" The tone the child was using didn't sound at all inviting, in fact, it sounded mocking, as though ready to say something terrible to grell at any moment,

"Of course, Milord," Grell nodded as he set the steaming bowl of the hearty porridge,

"It's certainly been keeping Sebastian busy… it's been causing quite an amount of inconvenience on the other servants and myself," Ciel's mouth twitched at the corners in a smirk at the look on Grell's face as the red reaper stood beside his chair.

"I apologize for any inconvenience…" Grell's gaze cast down to the floor, the little brat was just making him feel worse by the second, as though he was trying to make the reaper feel guilty and leave… unfortunately, it was working. Ciel's smirk formed completely when the slam of a door and Sebstian's muttering drifted into the room.

"I'll be… going now," Grell murmured, nodding his head towards Ciel before whisking himself quickly away… perhaps he really was a nuisance, and the light kindness Sebastian was showing towards the red reaper was simply to keep his trust for the favor he owed them later on… Grell shook his head at the negative comments that swarmed his thoughts; something tingled at the back of his eyes, threatening to fall at the final thought he confirmed to end his 'troubles' once and for all.

Sebastian sighed, pacing around the mansion in search for Grell… he wasn't in the spare room, he wasn't in Sebastian's room, he wasn't in the dining hall, not in the garden either…

"Bocchan, if I may request a simple question…" A simple, lazy wave of Ciel's hand signalled a 'ask away' motion, though he did not speak, "Has there been any sign of Grell this morning?"

"Ah, the reaper… he came a bit earlier after helping me this morning. He came to me again when you were tending the laundry and thanked me for allowing his stay…"

_Allowing his stay?_

"Thank-you, Bocchan," With a quick nod to his young master, Sebastian spun around, headed to the only place Grell could be left; the kitchen. Surely the shinigami couldn't be stupid enough to just leave, not with the curse… At that, he arrived at the kitchen.

'_Stop it, Grell wouldn't just leave…' _Sebastian tried to keep himself from doubting. He would open the doors to see Grell sitting cheerily at the table with an apple or something of the sort, nothing would be wrong…

But disappointment slapped him in the face as the ornate wood doors swung open to reveal an empty kitchen… Amber eyes scanning, Sebastian searched for a clue Grell had been there, before spotting something:

The sparkling crystal vase that sat on the table, that had always been empty, holding no flowers… now held a single, blood red rose that glittered with fresh dew. Below, a crimson envelope was tilted to lean against the vase, with scrawling, fancy letters that looked more like twisted ribbons than letters. Sebastian quickly snatched up the envelope with nervous hands, pulling the letter opener from his pocket (**A/N: Anyone who's seen the Kuroshitsuji Musical 2 will note Sebastian seems to carry a letter opener with him at all times… lol**) and placing a thin tear along the top of the folded paper before pulling the letter from inside to read.


	12. That Reaper, Reunited

Chapter Twelve

_Darling Sebastian,_

_I've learned of the trouble I've caused you and your Young Master, he told me this morning. I've seen by the way you've been bothered with me being around you, but it's alright. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't want to give you any more trouble than I already have, after all, isn't that what love is all about? Not giving the one you love grief? Hopefully I can be at peace when the time comes, knowing I won't be causing any trouble to you from that curse... I'm headed to a place I can be surrounded by the second-best thing I love other than you until my time comes…_

_I'll miss you, and I'll always love you Sebastian, no matter what happens. Good bye._

_Always yours,_

_Grell~_

Sebastian glared at the letter, it was obviously quite new, as Grell's tear stains across the paper, smudging the red ink, were still damp. Sebastian growled in frustration. He'd never meant for this to happen! He'd had to fix the mansion before the servants blew it up, he hadn't tried to ignore Grell, and of course, Grell could be troublesome, but he hadn't needed to leave for it! Refolding the letter, he stuffed it into his tailcoat pocket and strode off.

_Second-best thing, second-best thing… that would be the colour red!_

Madam Red's abandoned mansion after Grell had murdered her…

* * *

Dead leaves sprayed up from the ground as Sebastian headed to the train station, all the while feeling something twist in his stomach… worry, perhaps? Sebastian shook his head to keep himself concentrated, blinking in triumph when he reached the large, red brick building packed full of young boys dragging around luggage carriages, women going through their purses to buy tickets, and many people pushing and shoving to get their belongings on or off a luggage cart, bustling each other around. Amber eyes sweeping over the large, rushing crowd, Sebastian searched for the familiar flaming hair and long red coat. He could feel guilt closing in on him when he didn't spot the reaper, but all of that vanished when he spotted his target. In the forested area near the train station, stood Grell, fumbling with his rumpled ticket in his hand and pausing every once in a while to quickly wipe away a tear that would trail its way down one of his pale cheeks. Misting rain blanketed the station, cuasing a grainy look and warping Sebastian's perception as he started towards the reaper. The large black train then puffed up, letting out a belch of smoke and the whistle screeched, letting everyone know they had 5 minutes to get on. Grell sniffed and glanced upwards towards the engine before starting towards the train.

"Grell!" The shout made him stop dead and spin around to see the approaching demon, once they were only a few inches apart, Grell blinked in surprise, he had never thought Sebastian would come after him!

"S-Sebas-chan… you came for m-" Grell was cut off by the angry glare he received, though the demon wasn't trying to look angry, he was just frustrated. In fact, he was stark opposite of angry; worried about the reaper. The look on Grell's face of wide-eyed, pure innocence was nearly enough to melt someone's heart, Sebastian's included.

"What in the seven hells were you thinking, Grell!?" Perhaps that wasn't the best way to approach it… but when someone Sebastian… cared about in _that _way, tried something stupid, it was hard for Sebastian to keep his temper. Grell's lips parted and his jaw jerked, as if he was trying to say something, he should have known Sebastian was angry for him staying… Tears streamed in rivers down his cheeks as he turned around to hurry on the train. He flinched when a hand grabbed shoulder, but was gently spun around to face Sebastian.

"Whoever said I wanted you to leave?" Sebastian gently cupped the reapers jaw so Grell's teary eyes met Sebastian's,

"B-But, Ciel h-he," Grell stammered, trying to make sense of what was happening,

"Perhaps Bocchan should mind his own business and not assume someone else's thoughts. Have you even thought about it? If I wanted you gone I wouldn't have come for you. You'd think by the number of romance novels and films you've seen, you'd know that when a man cares for his lady, he'll come after her,"

"W-Wha…?"

_When a man cares for his lady… _The words repeated themselves over and over in the reapers mind when it suddenly hit him and he stared up at Sebastian with wide eyes. The train quickly began puffing away at the same moment the thought made sense to the reaper, but Grell barely even could take anything else into account as distance was closed between he and Sebastian. The redhead was swept away when the demons lips were pressed against his and he leaned in deeper to the kiss. Sebastian was quite surprised with himself, but found it was actually quite pleasant, another side then took over Sebastian as his tongue gently caressed the other's lower lip. Grell shivered, parting his lips slightly and allowing the demon entrance… Grell had officially died and went to heaven. And unlike Grell had always thought, it wasn't a rough, 'Let's get this over with' kind of contact, in fact, Grell even had enough time to wrap his arms around Sebastian and press closer. Though after what seemed like an eternity, the two parted, Grell still grasping gently at Sebastian's arms.

"S-Sebas-chan…" Though Grell was forced to stop speaking with what happened next; darkness pooled at the corner of his vision before flaring across his entire vision, the shinigami's mind fell blank as he teetered forward, his grip loosening as he began the trip downwards to the ground,

"Grell!" Sebastian exclaimed when the reaper fell against him, with that; Grell slumped completely, crumpling on the ground with a quiet thump at Sebastian's feet, allowing unconsciousness to fully overcome him.


	13. That Reaper, Dark Love

Chapter Thirteen

_Grell's thoughts were haunted with images and nattering voices, none of it was making any sense. His head throbbed as he tried to recollect what was happening, no thoughts would cooperate as he struggled against the dark scenery that hung in front of his vision._

"_You have earned the dark heart of a demon… the dark heart… dark heart…" The voice from Grell's nightmares before sifted through the darkness like smoke. The same, haunting eyes opened up once again before him, and the huge moon-like pupils burned with bright orange rage. Grell stepped back as everything seemed to shrink in on him, giving him the panicked feel of claustrophobia as the claws and eyes closed in on him like a cage…_

* * *

"N-No! Get away! _Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!_" Grell screeched, thrashing out against the strange invisible force holding him to the ground, the bright light from the curse causing black dots to speckle across his vision.

"Grell, stop it," Sebastian's chest suddenly blocked the terrifying, burning orange light, giving Grell a few moments to realize the light he was staring into was actually the bright yellow-orange flame of a street lamp flickering in the dim light of the night time sky. The clouds had cleared and stars speckled the ink black canvas like a starling's wings.

How long had he been out?

Sprawled on his back, he lay there numbly before slowly sitting up and curling into the fetal position, rocking himself slightly in the insanity he had entered, his mind fogged with hallucinating images and voices whispering terrifying things. Terrifying things Grell prayed he wouldn't remember when he was clear from this state of mind. The reaper then broke out into what Sebastian hadn't thought possible in such a situation...The reaper actually _laughed_. Though not the happy, rather cute, bell-chiming laughter the reaper always sounded with, it was a harsh, strung-out, pained laugh, nothing of happiness of all, but of that which one breaks into when they've completely and utterly lost it to fear, allowing themselves to break and shatter until their mind no longer functioned properly from the constant fear that haunted them. Tears streamed down the reaper's pale cheeks and the choked laughs were strangled by sobs as the broken reaper was suddenly dragged to a stand by Sebastian.

"Grell, stop it,"  
"It's over… it's all over," Grell's face held a crooked, twisted smile that resembled more of a lunatic's frown than a smile, his head shaking as he muttered nonsense of the curse. With that, the butler reached out a hand…

And promptly smacked Grell across the face.

Not hard enough to hurt him, but the reaper's attention could not be caught any other way. The emerald eyes blinked several times as Grell's head tilted downwards and his hands rubbed vigorously at his face. When Grell turned to look at Sebastian, the insane, wild, frightened look in his eyes was turned to confusion and slight anger,

"Did you just hit me?!" Grell demanded, he was about to add something else when the angered expression turned to a heavily pained one,

"A-Ah! S-Sebas-chan…!" Clutching at his chest, the reaper nearly doubled over in pain when a stabbing ache entered his chest, right around his heart.

"Grell, is everything alright," Sebastian helped the shinigami to straighten, still gripping his hands over his heart,

"S-Sebas-chan… m-make it stop," Grell whimpered quietly, tears dripping down his face at the pain that felt like a thousand death scythes were stabbing into him. Though nearly as quickly as the pain had started, it was as though it had simply drifted away like fog or smoke as the pain left Grell's eyes and his hands fell away from underneath his collarbone, leaving him in a panting, trembling mess as a strange coldness swept over him as he shivered, like he was caught in a strong snow storm despite the warm spring temperatures. "I-I'm ok now," He gave a weak smile at Sebastian who was studying the shinigami with an immense stare.

"Grell, stand straight for a moment,"

"Why?"

"Just do it, I need to see something," At the demon butler's instructions, Grell shifted his feet to keep his posture straight when Sebastian stepped forward and blushed slightly when the white gloved hand moved to rest at the base of his neck, feeling warm against his shivering skin.

"W-What is it?" He asked, somewhat nervous by the concentrated look on Sebastian's face,

"The curse-"  
"What? No!"

"Grell, allow me to finish. The shadow's curse, you've done it…" Sebastian stepped away, "To earn the dark heart of a demon… _is a cure_."

* * *

The gorgeous moonlight drifted through the windows and skylights of the Phantomhive manor giving way to a dull dark-blue sheen to the kitchen Sebastian was just finishing a desert in. The Young Lord had retired to sleep a long while ago, though the desert was not for the rather bratty child. A quiet, insistent tapping at the window then caught Sebastian's attention when he spun around with a smile to catch the silhouette of the crimson reaper tapping like a raccoon at the glass. The black clad butler drifted over like a shadow to open the window

"I see you've been busy?" Grell asked, casting a glance as he hopped through the window,

"It's never too late for you," The white gloved hands once again drifted through Grell's crimson tresses as the reaper sealed their lips in a kiss, his arms pressing around Sebastian's waist to pull the two as close together as possible.

"You know, there's still that curse with me…" Grell began, smiling sweetly like poisonous honey at the alarmed look that came over Sebastian face when he pulled his lips away, still clinging to the butler,

"I thought everything was over, Grell,"

"Oh, no, Sebas-chan, my darling. There's still a long way to go…" He leaned in once again to whisper against Sebastian's lips, "With the curse of love…"

**~x~**

***cheers and throws confetti around***

**WOOHOO! Blood Red Feelings is finished! Did you love it? Like it? Hate it? I had a blast writing this and would like to thank every single one of you who reviewed! Every review I got brought a smile to my face, and everyone always got me in a good mood. And now for the question you've all been waiting for!**

**Drumroll please?**

…

…

…

**Who wants a sequel?!**

**Let me know in reviews, and in a few months' time, who knows? Maybe there'll be a new plotline sequel that may contain some… ahem… steamy scenes?**

**Thank you to everyone SO MUCH again! I love you all!**


	14. Sequel Info

**Alright everyone- I have big news! :D The sequel to Blood Red Feelings is finally up and in the process! Rose Lost In Nightshade is the title, and I know you were all excited for the sequel, so I thought I'd let you know for those of you that haven't seen it ^^ Thanks for reading, and have fun reading the sequel, I hope you enjoy it~!**


End file.
